Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki *John Wahba Writers *Tim Hodge Producers *Chris Wall *Kevin Gamble Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Megan Murphy as Silly Song Maitre'd (Madame Blueberry) *Ally Nawrocki as Spanish Singing Child 1 and 2 *Michael K. Nawrocki as Tourist Boy in Mexico and Spanish Singing Child 3 and 4 *Mike Nawrocki as Minnesota Cuke (Larry the Cucumber), Scallion 2, Mounted Muskellenge, Tour Guide, Potato Henchman and Mexico Extras *Brian Roberts as Scallion 3, Mexico Extras and Potato Henchman 2 *Cydney Trent as Julia Rhubarb (Petunia Rhubarb) and Tourist Mom in Mexico *Phil Vischer as Marten (Bob the Tomato), Humphrey Muffet (Mr. Nezzer), Professor Rattan/Wicker (Mr. Lunt), Silly Song Busboy (Jimmy Gourd), Scallion 1 and Silly Song Announcer *John Wahba as Extras *Nadine Wahba as Extras *Chris Wall as Extras *Grace Wall as Extras *Juliette Wall as Extras Story *Mike Nawrocki Story Development *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Phil Vischer *Chris Wall Content Consultant *Carole Joy Screenplay *Mike Nawrocki Concept Art *Joe Spadaford *Chuck Vollmer Storyboards *Tom Bancroft *Tod Carter *Rob Corley *Tim Hodge *TJ House *Eddie Pittman *Gary Scott *Michael Spooner Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *Neil Gowan *Mike Nawrocki *John Wahba Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon Recording Assistants *Andrew Mayer *Sarah Vorhees Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Production Coordinators *Andrew Youssi *Jacqui Foo Business Affairs *John Ruzich Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producers *Fraser Clark *Rob Di Figlia *Chris Waters Supervising Director *Jason Adams Technical Director *Fabiano Petroni Animation *Kelvin Chow *Joe Chye *Connie Holland *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Juani Guiraldes *Gloria Liao *Keith Lumb *Sushil Sharma *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Sompong Teekasathien *Lophy Vellara *Gary Zeng Layout *Rob Di Figlia Rigging *Rebekah Ross *Nash Morley *Bradley John Modeling *Peter Chou *Warren Dowson *Shyo Hatakeda *Dave McGrath *Adam Moore *Dave Taylor *Marta Wysocki Texturing *Allan Sheblom *Fox Wysocki *Kyle Dey *Wei Chien *Josh Kell Effects *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill *Ming-I Lai *Jacob Grossman *Caleb Foote *Andy Chang Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Corey Frew *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Liu Qiaoyun *Andrew Smyth Additional Huhu Management *Trevor Yaxley *Bill Boyce *Dan Wang Financial Controller *Michael Pearce Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Sound Editor *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Can't Catch Me" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Mexican Ice Cream" Words by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Wicker's Song" Words by Tim Hodge Music by John Wahba and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Sippy Cup" Words by Steve Taylor and Mike Nawrocki Music by Steve Taylor and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Arise and Shine" Public Domain ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Lord is My Shepherd, I'll Not Want" Public Domain To the tune of "Crimond" by Jessie S. Irvine Public Domain ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Gretchem Heinecke Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2009 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research